


Day 7: Will of D

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2016 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, accidental proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of what will be remembered as the War for Raftel, the Straw Hats and Heart Pirates wonder what Law’s title would be, now that his boyfriend is King of the Pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Will of D

“Hey, Captain?”

Law turned slightly towards Mags, not too much because his ribs were kinda fractured, and patted the sand next to him. The only female member of his crew had been pretty badly beat up by some higher ranking Marine, but in the end she’d gotten back up and the Marine hadn’t. She came and sat down a few feet away, boiler suit unzipped with the arms tied around her waist. Bandages covered more of her torso than the tank top she wore as an undershirt, but that was pretty much par for the course with Mag.

“What’s up?” Law asked, left hand resting on Kikoku’s hilt. If he had to break up a fight over something stupid, he might need it.

“Well, me an’ the others have been wondering...” she paused, apparently thinking. “Now your boyfriend’s the Pirate King, what’s that make you?”

Law opened his mouth, but no answer came to mind. “What?”

“See, Penguin an’ me, we think it’d be Pirate Queen.” Mag grinned. “But Shachi and Kazu are saying some nonsense about you being a Duke, and Jean Bart’s insisting you’d be-”

“Prince Consort of the Pirates.”

Law startled at Sanji’s voice, and immediately pressed a hand to his battered ribs when they protested the rapid movement. When had Luffy’s cook come over?

“Yeah, that’s it.” Mag laughed.

“Since Torao’s only Luffy’s boyfriend, that’d make him Prince Consort.” Sanji grinned, looking insufferably smug with an unlit cigarette between his teeth. Law would’ve wondered about it being unlit, but the bandages visible under the blond’s half open shirt gave him a decent idea why. For all that Chopper was tiny and adorable, the little doctor was fierce about making sure his idiot nakama didn’t aggravate their injuries.

“Says who?” Law scowled, curling his fingers around Kikoku’s hilt.

“Most of North Blue.” Sanji grinned, and Law remembered that oh, yeah, of course Sanji would know that.

“I hate you, and you are not allowed to call me that.” Law gripped his nodachi tighter, and didn’t miss the way Sanji’s stance shifted to one more suitable for deflecting a blow.

“Who’re we not calling what?” Luffy asked, bounding over with Shachi in tow. The crown Usopp had pulled from the treasure was still perched on the brim of his signature straw hat, gold and rubies glinting in the firelight.

“Oh, did Captain pick one?” Shachi asked, a bright smile on his face.

“No, I did not.” Law snapped.

“Legally, he’d be Prince Consort.” Sanji said, smug grin still firmly in place.

“Prince whatsit?” Luffy asked, sticking a finger up his nose.

“Prince Consort.” Sanji repeated. Shachi sat down on Law’s other side, far enough away that there would be space for Luffy if the rubberman wanted to sit down instead of running off back into the heart of the party.

“What’s that?”

Sanji rolled his eyes, but the smug asshole grin became softer, more fond. “A consort is somebody being courted by nobility who can’t marry into the royal family for whatever reason.”

“Huh?”

Law snorted. Of course Luffy didn’t understand that.

“Way I’ve heard it, consort’s a girl the King keeps around to fuck when his wife kicks him out of bed.” Mag said, leaning back on her hands.

Sanji visibly cringed, and Law wasn’t sure if it was Mag’s accent, posture, or choice of words. Probably all of the above.

“Who’s a con-something?” Luffy frowned, very obviously not following.

“Captain.” Mag and Shachi chorused.  
“Torao.” Sanji said at the same time.

Law resolved to swap his nakama’s limbs around later, when using his powers wasn’t liable to make him pass out from exhaustion.

“Sanjiii!” Luffy whined, giving the cook a punch on the shoulder. “Torao’s not a con-something, he’s my _boyfriend_.”

Law could feel himself starting to blush, but couldn’t do anything about it. Hearing Luffy call him that so openly was something he might never get used to.

“A consort is just somebody the King can’t marry.” Sanji said, rubbing his arm where Luffy had hit it. “And since you’re Pirate King now, that’d make him-”

“Who says I can’t marry him?” Luffy huffed. “We could totally get married, right Torao?”

“What?”

“CALLED IT!” Shachi whooped, drawing the attention of most of the Straw Hats and easily two thirds of the Hearts. Law was definitely switching that asshole’s limbs around later.

“Well, Torao?” Luffy was frowning, actually being serious, and Law sighed.

“Yes, we can get married.”

“Hey, Kazu!” Shachi yelled across the beach, getting the attention of everyone who wasn’t already looking their way. “You owe me ten thousand beri!”

Law buried his face in his hands. Luffy flopped down on the sand in front of him and laughed. “I like your nakama.”

“I hate you.” Law muttered, wrapping his arms around Luffy as the Pirate King leaned back against him.

“Nope.” Luffy was still grinning like he hadn’t just proposed in front of all their nakama and allies in the least romantic way possible. “Torao likes me.”

“And for the life of me I don’t know why.” Law sighed, nudging Luffy’s hat sideways a bit so he wasn’t going to be knocked in the teeth with the crown seated atop it. They hadn’t been together long enough to be considered pirate married, but with all the bullshit Luffy had dragged him and his crew into, the past few months had certainly felt like years. It was just going to take a while for the rest of the world to catch on.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no clue what to do for this one, so have some Pirate Regents and their idiot nakama. Extra names for Law’s crew borrowed from [Keelhauled Into A Hurricane](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2134260) by the wonderful [Methoxyethane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane), because Oda hasn’t given us any goddamn names yet. Concept of Pirate Marriage borrowed from [Kereea’s](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea) [ASL In Red](http://archiveofourown.org/series/366521). Keelhauled features Sanji getting told the fuck off for his misogynistic bullshit, ASL In Red features a wonderfully retold Marineford and Dressrosa and (eventually) a much bigger Straw Hat crew than in canon. I highly recommend both if you want lawlu with background zosan.
> 
> EDIT: After seeing [a very informative post](https://rei-the-rat.tumblr.com/post/145654734773) I have learnt that there are three potential titles for Law. Lord, Prince, or King-Consort. Personally, I think I like Lord of the Pirates best. Prince is too alliterative ~~and I associate it with Ace anyways~~ , and King-Consort sounds like something Law would object to.


End file.
